Samurai rangers Vacation
by Powerranger lover101
Summary: When there is no nighloks attacks the Samurai rangers decide to go on vacation will it work out as they plan?
1. Chapter 1 are we there yet!

(One night the rangers were asleep in their beds when mentor j comes in their rooms and wakes them up)

Mentor: Rangers get up it's time to go

Jayden: (in tired voice) where are we going?

Mentor:You'll see when we get there

Jayden: fine want me to pack my suitcase?

Mentor: yes

Jayden: ok

( Mentor goes into Emily's room and wakes her up)

Mentor: emily wake up

Emily: huh?

Mentor:We are going to the car pack your things

Emily: ok

(Jayden goes into antonio's room and tells him to pack his things. Then he goes to mike and kevin's room and tells them to pack.)

Mentor: time to go!

All: ok we're coming!

(they put their bag's in the car and get in)

Mentor:off we go!

(they drive off and are on the road)

Mike is playing his video game with the volume up loud)

Kevin: Mike turn it down i'm trying to read a book!

Mike: huh?! What you say?

Kevin: I said turn it down?

Mike: what!

Kevin:(blows and turns mikes game down)

Kevin: now, I said turn the volume down i'm trying to read Mike: oohh

Jayden:(shakes his head) guys no fighting you two that means mike you stop messing with Kevin.

Mike: fine I will

Kevin: thank's Jayden

Jayden: your welcome

Antonio: huh I need to fish I have nothing to do!

Jayden:Come on Antonio you can talk to me

Antonio: Well yeah I guess I can!

Jayden:Mentor are we there yet?

Mentor: not yet we will be there soon

Jayden:(sighs)

Five hours later

Mentor: wake up we're here!

(All wake up and they all yawn and stretch)  
Jayden: where are we?

Mentor: at a...

Jayden: WHAT!

Mentor: at a cruise

All: wow that was a surprise!

Mike: but why couldn't we take a plane instead of the car?

Mentor: Because it cost too much and the car is less expensive

(They take their suitcases out the trunk and get in line to board the ship)

Mia:I JUST CAN'T WAIT!

Mike: yeah me too! But do we have tickets?

Mentor: yes we do I bought them online

Mike: ok

(Soon the lin get's shorter and they get ready to board)

Ticket guy: Tickets please!

( Mentor hands him the tickets and let's them board the ship)

Mentor: now here is the rules. #1: You don't call bids on the bed until everyone is in the room #2:For the boys no bothering the girls and Mike no annoying Kevin #3 no using all the hot water in the bathroom Do I need to tell you the rest of them?

All:nope I got it!


	2. Chapter 2 spoiled fun

Disclamier I don't own prs (power rangers samurai)

(On the cruise ship)

Jayden: cool look at this room I call the bed by the window!

Emily: j can me and mia sleep in a different room not with the boys not that I don't mine sleeping in the same room with jayden I can't sleep in a room with mike!

Mentor j: sure emily find a room next to this room

Emily: thanks!

Mentor: put your things away and then we can have fun

Everyone: ok!

15 min past

Everyone: done!

Mentor: ok you can go head and do what ever you want but follow the rules they give you

Everyone: yes mentor

(on the deck)

Mike: look guys a pool let's go

Kevin: ok mike but I want to go relax after this

Jayden: i'm going on the zip line

Emily and Mia: we are going to watch broadway

Jayden: Ok have fun

Master xandrid: send a monster to ruin their fun

Octo: yes master

Mike: man this fun come try it Kev!

Kevin: no thanks i'll just read my book.. Mike look moogers!

Mike: man right now I was having fun

Kevin: guys moogers everywhere!

Jayden: got it go go samurai!  
(Jayden morphes)

Jayden: you moogers won't stop our fun!

Mike: yeah

monster: we'll see about that moogers attack!

To be countinued!

And sorry if I have miss spelling and I counldn't think of a name for the monster so that's why I put that for the charater I will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3 trouble

Disclaimer I don't own samuria

"Oh man why moogers to spoil our fun right now while we are on vacation!" Mike whines.

"Stop your whinning mike and focus!" Kevin yells.

"Fine!" Mike answers

they all defeat the moogers and now about to fight the monster.

"allright nighliok times up for u!" jayden says.

"not for long!" the nighliok answers and blast the rangers with his ray.

"aaaaahhhhh" they all yell as they fall on the ground.

But mike falls off the ship and managers to grab the rail of the ship.

"help!" mike yells.

"i'm coming mike just hold on!" kevin replies

"hurry up kev I can't hold on for much longer the rail is too slippery from the water." mike says

mike was about to fall when kevin grabs his hand and pulls him up.

"are u ok mike?" kevin ask

" yeah but my muscle hurts for hanging on too long" mike says

"come on we have to help the others" kevins says

"right!" mike answers and both run and help the others

"ha ha you can't defeat me power rangers!" the nighliok boast

"oh yeah" jayden says

"come at me with your best shot" the nighliok challeges

jayden runs and uses his spin sword to attack but the nighliok grabs him and hit's him with his ray.

"why do I feel so bored?" jayden ask

"oh no jaydens been hit" mia says to emily

"we have to help him" emily says

as they run to attack they get hit by the ray too

"well mike it's up to us to stop the nighliok" kevin says

" I guess your right" mike says

"attack!" mike yells!

To be continued

hey umm rate and follow and favorite me and my stories and to tell you the moster is the boring monster that's his name so hope you ejoyed it 1 i'll update soon!


End file.
